En donde Calcifer descubre que posee un corazón
by kyokichi
Summary: Calcifer no lo admitia pero tenia celos, el tambien queria tenerlo, queria poseer un corazon. Mencion de HowlxSophie.


_Los personajes de Howl Moving Castle no me pertenecen._

_Dedicado a la difunta Diana Wynne Jones, maravillosa autora y creadora del mundo de Howl._ _QDE._

* * *

><p><strong>En donde Calcifer descubre que posee un corazón<strong>

Otro día hermoso en la prospera y hermosa ciudad de Market Chipping. Las pintorescas calles empedradas aún lucían a oscuras, todavía no amanecía y un ligero roció las empapaba. La gente aún dormida, era ignorante de la maravillosa historia que se empezaba a desarrollar en cierta floristería y aunque no lo crean, esta historia no tiene nada que ver con magos ni brujas, ni mucho menos con aventuras y problemas de tamaños catastróficos pero de lo que sí es seguro es que tiene que ver solo con un pequeño y longevo demonio de fuego.

Descansaba sobre la leña o fingía estarlo, sus llamas aún eran rosas lo que demostraba que por lo menos estaba cómodo pero tenía frio a pesar de ser un fuego, por lo mismo había ciertas partes en azul. Sus ojitos miraban expectantes hacia la escalera, sabía que en breves minutos aparecerían las personas que esperaba ver y como si fuese arte de magia, en cuanto el sol se traspasó por debajo de la puerta, una chica pelirroja salió por debajo de las escaleras y un mulato, por arriba de estas. De inmediato se sintió feliz, realmente no le gustaba permanecer solo. Siguió con la mirada a la chica quien apresuraba al mulato. Con prisa abandonó su cálido lugar y se unió a ellos.

Atravesaron una pequeña puerta de madera, encontrándose con un maravilloso campo de flores, tulipanes de muchos colores, rosas rojas, amarillas y blancas, geranios, girasoles y jazmines, diversos tipos de flores se encontraban agrupados y esparcidos por todo el verdor del campo. Calcifer no se cansaba de ver aquel espectáculo, desde que era libre no había día que no acompañara a ese par a aquel lugar. Voló por sobre las flores, se metió entre ellas, giraba y se elevaba al cielo con euforia. Sophie rió al verlo, aún le sorprendía la actitud que el demonio de fuego adoptaba -¡vamos de regreso Calcifer!- avisó, habiendo terminado de recoger las flores que vendería ese día.

Calcifer regresó junto a Sophie y Michael a la mansión y se colocó sobre los leños semi quemados sabiendo que pronto se quedaría nuevamente solo. Miró al aprendiz de mago hacer su tarea mientras Sophie corría de un lado al otro, pasando de la floristería hacia la mansión y viceversa.

-¡Howl!- se escuchó a Sophie gritar, estaba furiosa. Calcifer solo vio como una mancha verde oscuro subía por las escaleras a toda velocidad -¡Howell!- la pelirroja se atrevió a llamarle por su nombre completo -dijiste que cambiarias los cubos para las flores. Esos que tenemos ya están maltratados y no se ven bien. ¿Qué te cuesta chasquear tus dedos y cambiarlos?- recriminó ferozmente.

Desde abajo se podían escuchar los reclamos de la bruja y ninguna palabra del mago real. Calcifer se imaginó que seguramente este había huido usando su magia mientras que Michael continuó con sus deberes. Al final, encolerizada y derrotada, Sophie bajó por las escaleras y se dirigió a la floristería, era hora de abrir –Calcifer, cuida la casa por favor- le pidió con un tono apagado antes de desaparecer por el umbral del cuarto de escobas.

-¡Oh! Hasta que doña regañona se diga a aparecer- se escuchó la voz de Howl; enseguida se escuchó un gran ¡splash! Y el golpeteo de las campanas que posee la puerta del puesto -¿ahora que hice? Se puede saber- exigió saber el mago quien apareció tras la puerta del cuarto de escobas, su traje verde y plateado chorreaba agua al igual que su cabello.

Ni Calcifer ni Michael pronunciaron palabra alguna, este último le pasó algo con que secarse y corrió hacia el negocio, sabiendo que seguramente Sophie hizo una rabieta y se había ido lejos, seguramente a casa de la señora Fairfax o a Cesaris.

-veo que solo quedamos tú y yo viejo amigo, como en los viejos tiempos- recitó el mago quien se colocaba de cuclillas frente al demonio de fuego. Calcifer lo miró lleno de sospecha y sus llamas rojas se tiñeron naranjas –eres un gran tonto Howl- contestó –ahora pásame otro leño, el que tengo ya casi se termina- le ordenó. Los ojos verdes del mago se cristalizaron y su expresión se endureció –incluso tu no me tienes respeto alguno Calcifer- pronunció con sus palabras cargadas de dolor y pena.

-a otro perro con ese hueso- ladró -sabes perfectamente que te lo buscaste- le regañó. Con sus pequeñas manitas le arrebato el leño al mago y lo colocó debajo de él –ay de Sophie, que cruel destino el de ella ¡venirse a enamorar de un Don Juan y sinvergüenza!-

-nunca le obligue a que se enamorara de mi- puntualizó el rubio mientras se arrodillaba para poder discutir mejor con Calcifer.

-y tampoco le has dado una prueba de que realmente tú lo estés de ella- contra atacó, sus pequeños y redondos ojos se achicaron, formando dos líneas purpuras –no deberías darle tantas esperanzas o terminara con el corazón roto-

-¡¿y entonces qué quieres que haga?- pidió saber, acercando su rostro hacia su amigo -¡dime!-

Las llamas de Calcifer se tornaron casi azules –yo no soy el que posee corazón ni sentimientos ¡¿Qué debería saber?- contestó con algo de celos en sus palabras –ahora vete que quiero tomar una siesta-

Fingiendo dormir, Calcifer escuchó como el mago abandonaba la habitación. Abrió uno de sus ojos y miró hacia el circulo de madera, la flecha apuntaba hacia el negro, seguramente Howl huyó hacia Gales ¡el muy cobarde!. Sabiendo que ahora estaba solo decidió salir por su cuenta y subiendo a través de la chimenea, llegó al tejado del castillo. Admiró por unos minutos el paisaje, seguramente el castillo se encontraba cerca de Market Chipping y siguiendo la corriente del viento, se dejó guiar hacia la ciudad comercial. Mientras era guiado por la brisa del aire, su cabeza pensaba en lo último que le dijo a Howl y lo admitía, estaba celoso, una vez tuvo corazón pero era del mago y ahora que ya no lo tenía, que había regresado a su verdadero dueño, se sentía tan vacio, tan triste, tan melancólico, tan solitario. Deseaba enamorarse como lo hizo Sophie de Howl y deseaba sentir lo que era ser amado pero sabía que era imposible, los demonios de fuego no poseían sentimientos ni mucho menos corazón.

Sobrevoló la ciudad dos o tres veces, anduvo de casa en casa, de chimenea en chimenea y no daba con la pelirroja. La buscó entre calles abarrotadas de personas y carretas, entre callejones elegantes y otros menos agraciados, parques, fuentes y mercados pero sin éxito alguno. Cansado, reposo sobre la copa de un árbol y se preguntó porque la buscaba, era el trabajo de Howl hacerlo, ¡no de él!, obvia fue su respuesta, ese mago escurridizo no se molestaría en buscarla, prefería que las cosas tomaran un curso mas desastroso para obligarse a remediar el problema que había causado y suspiró -¿Qué le cuesta un "perdón" y un "lo siento"?- se dijo. Retomó la búsqueda, aún era medio día.

Al atardecer y con el sol amenazando con ocultarse tras los prados de Market Chipping, la preocupación de Calcifer se intensificó. Revisó lugares donde la pelirroja nunca se aventuraría a ir así como a los que normalmente va. Voló a Cesaris a verificar si no estaba con Martha, se trasladó a la casa de la señora Fairfax e incluso cerca de paramo pero no había rastro de ella. Solo quedaba un sitio por revisar: la casa del mago Sulliman. Muy en el fondo se sentía inquieto y lleno de confusión, sabía que no tenía que hacer todo eso pero lo estaba haciendo, sabía que no tenía que estarse sobre esforzando pero ahí estaba como buen demonio de fuego, desafiando a todo.

-¡Calcifer!- se escuchó la voz de Sophie. No muy a lo lejos venia ella caminando con una canasta llena de pan y tarros de miel -¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó extrañada.

Las llamas del demonio de fuego se tornaron casi rosáceas, no tenía idea de que contestar –casa- atino a decir –estaba aburrido y decidir dar un paseo, es una coincidencia- agregó.

Sophie curvó sus labios y dijo:

–pero si el castillo está muy lejos de aquí- .

Calcifer había sido descubierto por la natural curiosidad de la bruja y se tiño mas en rosa y fue ahí que la chica de cabellos color paja rojiza se dio cuenta, el demonio de fuego estaba preocupado por ella y había decidido irla a buscar para que no regresara sola a casa.

-eres muy bueno Calcifer, incluso tengo mis dudas de si realmente eres un demonio-

-¡Claro que lo soy y uno de los más poderosos!- le contradijo, regresando a su color de llamas habitual.

La boca de la bruja se curvó aún mas y sus ojos se cristalizaron, no como los de Howl en la mañana, sino de una forma diferente e inclusive cálida –tienes un gran corazón ¿sabes?-

Calcifer se sintió muy alagado y le encantaba pero no le gustaba demostrarlo, era su orgullo de demonio de fuego -yo no tengo corazón- le contradijo con todo el dolor del mundo.

Sophie negó con la cabeza –te equivocas Calcifer, tú tienes un corazón muy cálido y amable ¿acaso no lo sientes?- le preguntó –está aquí- aseguró, señalando hacia el centro de este.

-pero yo no veo nada- reclamó, seguramente lo estaba engañando.

-no necesita ser físico para que lo puedas ver. Cierra tus ojos e imagínalo, entonces lo veras. Recuerda como te sentías cuando poseías el de Howl y preguntante ¿acaso algo ha cambiado luego de que se lo regrese?-

Flotando sobre la vereda, Calcifer cerró sus ojos e hizo lo que la bruja le dijo y efectivamente, todo era igual, realmente no había cambiado siquiera luego de haberle regresado su corazón a Howl -¡tengo un corazón!- exclamó emocionado, le causaba gran felicidad aquel descubrimiento.

-Sophie!- se escuchó la voz de Howl y Calcifer no sabiendo que hacer, se ocultó entre la opa de unos árboles cercanos. Sophie volteó a todas partes para ver de dónde provenía la voz del mago y como de arte de magia, este apareció por detrás de ella -¿sigues molesta conmigo?-

Ella no respondió, solo se cruzó de brazos y bufó, no quería dirigirle la palabra, no después de como había discutido con él sobre los recipientes. El mago se acomodó un mecho de cabello tras la oreja, dejando a la vista el pendiente color azul que colgaba sobre esta -¿piensas perdonarme algún día?- demandó saber, su voz sonaba dolorida pero sus facciones no. Nuevamente la chica bufó y empezó a caminar rumbo a la ciudad. Howl caminó tras ella, si no quería perdonarlo ni modos, por lo menos seria caballeroso y le haría compañía.

Desde la copa de los arboles Calcifer veía como el mago iba distanciado de la bruja y no pudo evitar sentir lástima por Sophie, no merecía a alguien como Howl pero algo le hizo cambiar de opinión y era el hecho que el mas que nadie conocía al mago, sabía que él podría ser ególatra, narcisista, escurridizo, poco confiable pero tenía un gran corazón y sentimientos nobles. Sonrió y entonces culpo a Sophie, esa chica egoísta, sarcástica, curiosa y metiche pero recapacitó, la chica también tenía un gran corazón, era amable y decidida y entonces se preguntó ¿por qué no podían esos dos vivir felices y comer perdices? ; miró nuevamente a esos dos y se dio cuenta, ambos eran demasiado orgullosos y testarudos para dar su brazo a torcer. Se rio divertido por el descubrimiento que había hecho y regreso a casa, ya había tenido demasiado por ese día.

Al poco rato de haber llegado a casa, esos dos llegaron, seguían sin hablarse. Calcifer fingió estar durmiendo y con sus ojos entrecerrados admiró como la pelea silenciosa continuaba. Sophie fregaba con gran energía los trastes sucios acumulados de todo el día, Howl la seguía con la mirada -¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?- preguntó. La chica lo ignoró y continuó fregando. El mago sabia que insistir haría peor las cosas pero quería que la pelirroja le volviera a hablar -no quiero perderte Sophie- confesó, era su última oportunidad.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Sophie, dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, seguramente había escuchado mal.

Calcifer se acomodó para poder ver y escuchar mejor la escena. Howl se levantó de la silla donde se encontraba sentado y corrió hacia la pelirroja –dije que quiero que vivamos felices y comamos perdices- expresó con una sonrisa y sus ojos vidriosos –eso si tu lo quieres-

Sophie se perdió en los profundos ojos verdes de Howl y entendió que iba enserio –s-si- sonrió nerviosa, sabiendo que no podía resistirse a los encantos del veinteañero.

Calcifer estaba sorprendido, no creía lo que acababa de ver y escuchar, Howl había sido honesto e inclusive había demostrado que tan enserio iba con la bruja. Vio como los dos salían a través de la puerta principal hacia Gales. Al verse solo, sacó sus diminutas manitas y se tocó donde Sophie había señalado, cerró sus ojos e imaginó la forma de este, sus latidos cálidos y constantes y sus diversos sentimientos –tengo un corazón- se repitió, durmiéndose en esa posición.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer este pequeño one shot. Siempre habia querido escribir algo sobre Calcifer, este personaje que tambien necesitaba un poco de atencion y que curiosamente quedo algo relegado al final. Sin Calcifer, la historia de Howl y Sophie no hubiera podido avanzar (ese es mi punto de vista).<p> 


End file.
